


losing face

by Aba2



Series: Little Nightmares Drabbles [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic, ish, mono stop being sweet :sob:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aba2/pseuds/Aba2
Summary: Mono wakes up from a nightmare but doesn't want to bother Six this time.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Little Nightmares Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170365
Kudos: 135





	losing face

**Author's Note:**

> haha yes I got the title from Wilbur soot shut up /lh

Mono woke up with a jolt and a high-pitched gasp. His heartbeat thumped in his ear. He stuffed his hands under the paper bag and over his ears. However, it only made his beating heart louder, the pounding bounced and banged in his skull. He tugged and his rumpled hair. He looked over at Six.

Sleeping

peacefully.

Normally, she would've been woken up by Mono's wailing, but this time, he tried his best to remain quiet as to not disturb Six. As a result, only a few small sobs escaped his parched lips. He bit and gnawed at the inside of his cheek.

Carefully, Mono wobbled up off the piece of cardboard he called a bed. He tiptoed past Six and over discarded soda cans and cigarette butts. Six stirred as he stepped on an old mint wrapper. He sucked in his breath until he was sure that she was still sound asleep.

* * *

Mono enjoyed sitting on the rooftop. No one ever bothered him. He could just have some time to himself and some time to think. Especially as he and Six fought terrifying monsters every other week. He relished in the soft breeze and cold morning air. Sometimes, he even took off his bag to let his face cool down a little.

* * *

Mono's head snapped back as he heard feet patter up the fire escape. He raced behind the large fan that used to vent air out of the building. 

"Mono?" Six called. "'S that you?"

Mono paused before answering, "M-Maybe," He poked his head out to look at Six, whose eyes were tired and arms hung loosely at her sides.

"Nightmare?" she asked.

Mono simply nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> aa im sorry this is short but I'm trying to get better i promiiissseee


End file.
